Just Dance
by AWPuRpLePoPtArT
Summary: When the quiet gets too loud for Emma she combats it with brownies and a dance


Just Dance

It's quiet in Storybrooke. When the town isn't under siege and Leroy isn't running through the town square screaming that something is coming, it's just like any other sleepy little town. In fact, it's been so quiet that Emma's father and husband had decided to go on a male bonding trip to… Emma couldn't remember where as she sat on the couch watching Netflix. What mattered though was that it was quiet

Emma loved the quiet… most of the time. Unfortunately, when it got too quiet it made the thoughts in Emma's mind turn and swirl. And as much as she loves and trusts her husband her doubts seem to swell in the quiet. They don't tell you how much damage being a foster kid really does to you. They don't tell you how you always wonder when a person leaves if it will be the last time you hug them goodbye. Or that you spend a lot of time wondering if you're too screwed up to make it work, sure it's working now, but it was working great when she was three and had that amazing family.

Emma's prepared for it this time though.

As she watches her favorite TV show Bones she starts to think. In the quiet, she compares herself to Temperance Brennan. She's glad that it didn't take her six years to figure out that she and Killian were meant to be together. But still, she sees so much of herself in the awkward Dr. Brennan that it starts to get a little overwhelming. That's the bad thing about her favorite show, she can only watch so much before it gets all too real. And it really sucks when Killian isn't there to kiss away the shadows in her eyes, which luckily is rare.

But she's ready, she's got brownies.

When the clock hits nine and she switches from sheriff on-duty to simply sheriff on-call she starts the music. It's music that reminds her of dark clubs filled with mysterious strangers and it's LOUD.

As she's pouring the batter into a mug, she starts to wiggle her hips to the loud beat filled song that booms out from every speaker in the house. It's deafening and drowns out all the little voices in her head.

She places the brownies into the microwave and dances her way up the stairs to shed the skinny jeans and trendy top she'd put on that morning. She dances as she strips her shirt off over her head and pulls on a simple tank top and she wiggles out of her jeans before she hears the timer for her brownies. Clad only in a tank top and her boyshort briefs she dashes down the stairs.

As she takes her first bite of brownie, Ke$ha declares that she is going to dance until she dies, Emma starts to twirl.

She dances her way across the kitchen and into the living room to the beat adding twirls as she goes. She shakes her head blonde hair flying around her face. As the song flows into a new song she stops against the pillar into kitchen and performs a dance move straight off the stage of an erotic dancer.

With the music blaring and the bass shaking the floorboards she never hears the door creak open as she spins her way back across the kitchen.

Killian wondered what the racket coming from his house was. He could see the shadow of his swan moving frantically across the windows in the living room as he crossed the porch.

As he pushed open the door he had to stop and stare.

Emma was standing against the pillar with her foot raised and placed flat against the wood and she seemed to be performing a dance move that he was sure if she knew he was there she would surely be as red as her favorite leather jacket.

He stepped inside and propped himself against the back of the couch with his arms crossed as he watched her traipse around the house with the music blaring. He wore a charming smile and simply waited.

Emma was in the act of portraying her version of spinning right round, spoon hanging out of her mouth; with Flo Rida as her DJ when she noticed the piercing blue eyes twinkling at her.

Emma stopped with a deer in the headlights look as she screeched out "Killian!"

Killian merely laughed and bent down to pick up the spoon that had fallen out of her mouth.

"you dropped this, luv"

He walked to the counter and placed the spoon on the counter as he pressed pause on her phone on the counter.

"So, tell me. what does one require to request an encore performance?"

Emma simply stared

"I..I..I" Emma sputtered "I didn't know you were coming home, and it was quiet and… "

Killian smiled as he lifted her phone to show her the screen

"perhaps if the music had not been blaring so loud, you might have heard me trying to reach you on your phone talky thing"

With that Emma began laughing, she reached for the phone in Killian's hand pressed the play button and as the music began to throb through the speakers again she pulled him into her arms and began to spin them around the house.

As she twirled with Killian in her arms she realized contently that even if it all fell apart, at least she could dance with her husband.


End file.
